


Young Adult Fiction

by Normal_Ghost



Category: Young Adult Novel
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Multi, YA Novel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/Normal_Ghost





	1. Uncertainty

My name is Paprika Newblood, and I live in a rusted, dystopian society. I’m in the lower class, but soon I’ll be able to join the higher class part of the city once I turn come of age. Next week, I will turn sixteen, and I will be eligible to do The Thing that will make all my dreams come true and allow me to join the upper class society. However, I can’t think about that right now, I need to jump over the fence to meet my really cool and totally platonic male friend Geoffrey Cinnabon.

I go to the cold, concrete walls and do a perfect acrobatic flip over the top. I brush my brown hair away from my bright purple eyes and continue away from The City.

“You’re late again, Paps” Geoffrey jokingly joked at me. Even though I was right on time, he loved platonically teasing me all the time. What a lovely, completely platonic friend that I’ve known since I was a fetus in the fetus tubes.

“Shut up you,” I yell back at him, blushing a shitton, “if you keep this up I’m not going to share the dessert cubes that I smuggled with you.” That shut that fucker up. Ever since The War started, rations have been tight, especially on dessert cubes. Fortunately, I was able to smuggle them from my father.

“Your dad’s going to _kill_ you Paps!” Geoffrey gawked at me.

“Like I give a flying fuck about what my dad thinks” I mumble grumble back at him, throwing a dessert cube at Geoffrey.

“Even though he’s the _chancellor?_ ” Geoffrey gawked at me. Again. I hated that my dad was a high ranking official, even though he genuinely loved me and uses his political power to cover up a lot of my rebellious actions, since I was such a rebel. However, I don’t know that yet because I’m a teenager.

“Shut up Geo-brain, you know he’s been weird since my mom died” I grumbled again.

“Oh yeah, that did happen at that pivotal part of your life.”

“Yeah cheddarcunt thanks for bringing it up.”

“C’mon Paps, I’m sorry ok?” Geoffrey leaned back onto the dirt hill and sighed, “Are you ready for The Thing happening in one week?”

“I mean I guess I’m ready, but I’m still really nervous. What if I fail? What if I’m not separated into the Faction that I want?”

“You worry too much Paps, c’mon, it’ll be fine! Lets finish these dessert cubes and head back into The City” Geoffrey said as he friendlily patted me on the back.


	2. Unknowable

It was the morning of The Thing. I put on my perfectly normal, white ceremonial robes and lined up with the hundreds of other teenagers and entered into The Hall. I was scared, but I figured it was for no reason, since of course I was completely normal. I wanted to be just like everyone else for some reason; I’m so wonderfully spectacular and unique I  _ pine _ to be ordinary. My eyelashes fluttered--I tried not to think of my sister.

I joined the mob of sixteen year olds outside--who could have known there were so many kids my age around here, holy fuck. Anyways, we make our way to the Providence Organizational Oligarchical Post. I don’t understand what Fascism is yet, but I’m sure this is fine and completely normal.

We’re then separated, along, each shuffling into a few rooms to have the test. However, not before the Presidential Anthem. We also had to sing the anthem for almost a full hour with guns pointed at us, because anthems are already really weird but we have to just outdo everything. Damn this dystopian society...

I was shown to my perfectly white room. Everything in it was either silver or chrome--this must be a nightmare to keep clean. I had already completely ruined the floors with my poverty boots, getting dirt all over the fucking place then I felt bad, but trying to fix it only made it worse since I got my fingerprints all over the place. The Overseer looked upset, but really? What did they expect?

I sat down for my examination. There were lasers, eye tests, over forty injections, and this one guy kept reading the New Order Anthem over and over again. Honestly I think I passed out through most of it but it was still really scary

I was just about to get injected with The Chip, when the nurse with white hair and white eyes and a white cloak and white gloves and white scrubs and black skin--cause we gotta diversify--stopped the procedure.

“Stop! Something’s wrong!” she said, confused by the iPad in front of her.

“What? Impossible!” the large man with silly facial hair about to inject me with said.

“No, it’s true. She’s--Special,” the nurse said with horror, showing my results to the facial hair man. It was a giant chart, with information of all kinds with the word “Special” written over it in red Times New Roman.

“No! No it can’t be!” I said in confusion, backing away from the guards. Suddenly, the alarms around me blared to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real--I don't know if I'm ever going to finish this. However I found it in my drive and it nearly killed me so I had to share it with the world.


End file.
